


Tea at Tori's [Podfic]

by PrettyLittlePoutyMouth



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori gives Jade tea. Jade pretends to like it. Or maybe she's not pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea at Tori's [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed the chance to do a little something with Jori for the PodfIDIC seed. I'd like to do more with them in the future.


End file.
